Obrolan Sore Hari
by Kenzeira
Summary: Percakapan ringan antara Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru.


[ **Obrolan Sore Hari** ]

* * *

Sore itu, sehabis membantu Kogitsunemaru berkebun, Mikazuki duduk di beranda seperti biasa; menikmati senja dan secangkir teh hijau. Kebiasaannya itu kadang membuat ia merasa sungguh tua—meski memang demikian kenyataannya. Bantal duduk, minuman hangat dan pakaian ganti bahkan sudah dipersiapkan, entah oleh siapa (tidak selalu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama, kadang Aruji meminta tolong pada Shishio—barangkali karena lelaki itu mampu membuat Mikazuki riang). Mikazuki senang diurusi, ia jadi tak perlu memusingkan hal-hal selain ekspedisi menghalangi Revisionis Sejarah.

"Mikazuki-dono, Anda tampaknya sangat menikmati sore ini."

Kogitsunemaru muncul dari balik pintu geser. Lelaki rubah tersebut membawa nampan berisi tahu goreng. Mikazuki dapat membaui aromanya dan ia dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Kogitsunemaru.

"Cuacanya sedang bagus."

Nampan ditaruh di dekat teh hijau. Kogitsunemaru lalu duduk. Sepasang matanya yang semerah darah memandangi langit oranye, Mikazuki melakukan hal yang sama. Ada gerombolan burung, terbang lalu lenyap. Kogitsunemaru menawarkan tahu goreng buatannya, Mikazuki mencicipi dan berkomentar bahwa rasanya sungguh lezat. Kogitsunemaru tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya saya lebih cocok berkebun daripada mengurusi kuda," kata Kogitsunemaru tiba-tiba. Mikazuki langsung paham. Berkebun memang menyenangkan, mengurusi kuda juga sama menyenangkan baginya. Tapi mengurusi kuda kadang merepotkan juga, terlebih jika mereka menjilatinya. Mungkin itu yang tidak disukai Kogitsunemaru—dijilati kuda-kuda; sebab, dia tidak suka apabila air liur kuda menempeli rambutnya (atau bulu?).

"Kau sangat menyukai kacang-kacangan dan tahu."

"Tahu terbuat dari biji kacang kedelai, dan kacang kedelai banyak tersebar di perkebunan. Saya suka berkebun."

Mikazuki tertawa, merasa terhibur.

Mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal—yang ringan-ringan saja. Sesekali mereka terdiam, menikmati embusan angin dan langit oranye yang semakin berubah kemerahan. Teh hijau diseruput, tahu goreng dinikmati perlahan. Mikazuki mengunyahnya lebih lama agar lebih lembut—hal ini pernah membuat Shishio curiga bahwa ia telah kehilangan gigi-geliginya, padahal ia hanya ingin menikmati makanannya.

"Bekerjasama di bawah Unit Pertama, apakah menyenangkan?"

Mikazuki masih mengunyah. Ia membayangkan Yamanbagiri; pemimpin dalam satuan Unit Pertama. Lelaki itu sedikit sentimentil kalau membahas masa lalu, tapi jika berada di tengah pertarungan melawan para monster mengerikan, Yamanbagiri sangat bisa diandalkan. Mikazuki tidak tahu bagaimana persepsi mengenai 'menyenangkan' itu, ia hanya mengikuti perintah Aruji dan Yamanbagiri sebagai pengarahnya. Setelah misi berhasil, ia merasa lega karena telah menjaga sejarah. Apakah yang demikian itu boleh dianggap menyenangkan?

"Menyenangkan karena bisa menjaga sejarah."

Jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Kogitsunemaru. "Saya juga ingin bekerja dalam satuan unit seperti Anda, Mikazuki-dono."

"Kau bisa memintanya pada Aruji."

"Saya tidak ingin membebani Nushi-sama dengan keinginan saya ini."

"Kau sangat memikirkan Aruji, eh."

Kogitsunemaru tidak bicara lagi. Dia menikmati tahu gorengnya. Mikazuki memperhatikan dari samping; melihat betapa gagah rubah kecil di sampingnya itu. Kogitsunemaru adalah nama yang kurang cocok untuk mendefinisikan fisik lelaki tersebut, tapi, anehnya, terasa pas. Mikazuki juga memandangi helaian-helaian rambut Kogitsunemaru yang tebal, panjang dan bergelombang. Warnanya putih, dihiasi pita kuning. Rambut yang terlihat lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh, seperti bulu.

"Apakah Aruji menyisiri rambutmu lagi, Kogitsunemaru?"

"Apakah rambut saya terlihat lebih berkilau, Mikazuki-dono?"

"Ya, berkilau dan terlihat lembut." Mikazuki tahu Kogitsunemaru paling senang apabila rambutnya—atau bulu?—dipuji. Maka, ia sudah tidak heran melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi lelaki itu.

"Apakah Anda ingin menyentuh rambut saya?"

"Boleh?"

Kogitsunemaru mengangguk.

"Tapi tanganku bekas memegang tahu."

"Anda bisa menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi."

Kogitsunemaru sedikit menunduk. Tangan Mikazuki perlahan menyentuh rambut Kogitsunemaru. Rasanya menyenangkan. Helaian rambut itu sangat lembut dan terasa nyaman di permukaan tangannya. Mikazuki mengelus-elusi, Kogitsunemaru senang dielus-elusi. Rasanya seperti mengurusi rubah kecil—ataukah memang demikian?

"Kau bisa membuatnya mendengkur halus seperti seekor kucing, Mikazuki."

Seseorang menginterupsi. Mikazuki menyudahi elusannya. "Oh, Izuminokami Kanesada."

Seakan mengerti akan ada pembahasan pribadi, Kogitsunemaru perlahan menyingkir. Mikazuki mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kogitsunemaru menghilang di balik pintu. Ia ingin kembali menikmati senja bersama lelaki itu; ditemani teh hijau dan tahu goreng, selepas berkebun besok. Mikazuki juga ingin kembali mengelus rambut Kogitsunemaru—kalau bisa menyisirinya juga. Sebab, ini pertama kalinya Mikazuki tidak merasa diurusi, tapi justru mengurusi. Dan ia merasa senang akan hal itu.[]

* * *

11:35 PM – August 26, 2017

 _Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro+ and DMM. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._


End file.
